


Across The Force

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After Rey shut the landing bay doors on the Millennium Falcon, she thought that her relationship with Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren was dust and ashes. But the Force has other ideas, and she is beginning to see him across the galaxy, and eventually they begin to talk to each other. At first, it is a morbid curiosity that brings the dialogue on between them. But it then quickly blossoms into something more when their souls touch across a campsite fire, and Rey learns that love is more dangerous than hate and war itself...Please don't forget to vote and comment. Thanks so much in advance!! ☺Rated Mature for adult language, nudity, sexual situations. Blah, blah, blah. If that's a problem, don't read.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Un-Break My Heart

Rey

The last sight that greeted my eyes was Ben looking up at me, and silently pleading for me to return to him. But it is too late for more words between us, and we both know it. Tears streamed down his handsome face as his dark chocolate eyes pleaded with me to stay with him. But I cannot, and I have to make him realize that I do not love Kylo Ren; I love Ben Solo, and as long as he clings to this notion of power, I have to ignore the desires of my heart.

Our eyes met, and as I shut the landing platform of the Millennium Falcon, I was saying goodbye to what could have been between us. One small part of me really wanted to go back to him in the Crait station, but that was only my heart talking, not my head, and I could not surrender that to him no matter what. Little did I know that when I fled from Kylo Ren that I was only fleeing from myself, and the inevitable...

💘-----

Kylo

My heart hurt as I stared up at Rey. I wanted to plead, shout, or otherwise cajole her into coming back to me. But I knew for a fact that she wouldn't come back to me. No, she wanted Ben Solo. But I killed him a long time ago, just as I killed Han Solo.

No, I could never have a chance with someone as pure of spirit as Rey. I should just forget her. But I cannot, and I suppose that that will be my undoing: to love a woman who could never love me the way I love her. But as I left Crait with my forces, the nagging thought that I had above all others was the fact that Snoke lied about the Force bond between me and Rey. Yes, he bridged our minds, but it only became the catalyst for my desire to have her as my Empress at all costs; and I will. After all, time is on our side, and this time, nothing will stand in my way, nothing. I will have Rey, or die in the process, but have her I will, it is only a matter of time...


	2. Bad First Impressions

Rey

Four Months Later...

After the relocation of the entire Resistance fleet to Hoth, General Organa, thankfully, sent me to Ahtc-to, where the star map said he would be. Of course, there were no guarantees that Luke Skywalker was even there still, but one thing Kylo Ren was right about: I do need a teacher. I need a teacher who can help me to understand my place in all of this. Since Luke is the last Jedi in existence, I have to glean what knowledge I can to defeat Kylo Ren once and for all. The only thing is is that I don't want to kill him. After what we shared on The Supremacy after Ben killed Snoke for me, I do not wish for his death. But I could not join him...no matter how much I wished with all of my heart to do so.

Chewie landed the Falcon on the surface of the beautiful island planet, and I bundled up against the cool temperatures outside. There were a series of white stone steps that were recessed into the grassy hills around me, and they looked weathered and very ancient. I took my walking stick and set out. Chewie made his excuses that he had to attend to the ship's repairs. I thought it was total B.S. but I wasn't about to force him to join me if he wasn't comfortable.

I could sense subtle vibrations in the Force as I walked up the steep hill. Master Skywalker was close, very close. I eventually reached the top of the hill, and just at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean, was a lone figure. He wore an off white cloak, and it looked well worn with harsh use. He turned to face me, and he was a bearded late middle aged man. His blue eyes studied me as I approached him, and I knew then that it was time to present him his lost lightsaber.

Master Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he took down his hood. I noticed then that his left hand was a robotic prosthetic, and the other was a normal flesh and blood one. I took out the lightsaber, and at first, I did not think he would take it. But he did, and that was when he shocked me by tossing his old lightsaber over the cliff and walked away from me without saying a word.

I was too stunned for words! I certainly would never have done it were I in his shoes. But I had to try and reason with the man at the very least. General Leia sent me on this mission, and I would damned if I was going to let some stubborn old man slam the door in my face. But then again, it would be interesting to see her chew her brother out for refusing to talk to me. I toyed with that idea for a bit, but I decided that I wasn't going to give up so easily on this mission, not unless there was no other hope of success.

No, I simply decided to follow him and wear him down with persistence. It seemed like a good strategy at any rate. Luke walked into a stone hut, and locked the door behind him. I banged on the wooden door with my staff.

"Master Luke, I'm here because of your sister General Leia!" I shouted. "She sent me to learn the ways of the Force so that I can defeat Kylo Ren."

I heard the lock being drawn back, and Master Luke stood staring down at me. "Where did you hear that name, whoever you are?" He demanded.

I explained about everything that happened to me, and especially about the death of Han Solo. Luke teared up as he felt the loss.

He shook his head sadly. "I can't help you, Rey. I'm too old to face down my nephew. I'm sorry. But you're just going to have to go back to wherever Leia is and tell her that I'm no good to the Resistance."

I hated self defeatist people, and I especially hated hearing it from this former Jedi. "Look, I don't care what angst or personal demons you're wrestling with, but I need a teacher. There is...something, some Force that has always been inside of me, and ever since I touched your old lightsaber things have just began happening for me. Why won't you teach me?"

Luke sighed. "Because I am of no use to you, Rey. Please go back to Leia. You don't need me to defeat Ben. The power is inside of you already. Failure is the best teacher of all."

I put my hands on my hips. "Fine. Go and crawl back into your cave. I have no use for a washed up Jedi who would rather die than help in this war."

Luke narrowed his eyes, his blue eyes like cold chips of ice.

"Careful, girl. I have done far more than you can imagine for the Rebel Alliance. Now, leave me the hell alone. You have the tools you need already to defeat him. You're an intelligent girl, it should come to you in time."

He went back inside his stone hut, and slammed the door behind him, and locked it. I had no choice but to go back to the Falcon.

"He won't do it will he?" Chewie asked through his growls.

"No, he's being self defeatist."

"Well, we have to repair the ship at any rate," Chewie added. "I'm thinking that it will take two weeks at the minimum. Maybe he will come around. Luke is stubborn like Han...was."

I rubbed Chewie's back and he hugged me. "I'm sorry that he's dead. He seemed like a good guy," I said.

Chewie chuckled. "He was a brat most of the time like that cub of his. What did Luke tell you of how to defeat Ben?"

"He said that I had the tools already to defeat him," I said, completely mystified by what he meant. "But apart from a blaster, what else do I have to defeat him, Chewie?"

Chewie rolled his eyes. "You really don't know?"

"No."  
"Look in the mirror."  
"What?"

"Never mind. I will do more repairs," Chewie said. He left me to think about what both men meant by my supposed weapons. I went hunting for some of those bird creatures I saw when I retrieved the discarded lightsaber. I felt bad about killing such cute birds, but I was tired of living on ration packets. Eww.

It was only when I looked at myself in the mirror, that I realized what they were talking about. I blushed scarlet. But there was no way that I was going to whore myself to Kylo Ren, no matter how attractive he was. No, there had to be another way.

" _Rey_..." I heard Kylo's voice in my head. I turned to face the sound and saw him sitting in a chair getting his face attended to by medical droids to heal his scarred up the rest of the way.

I took out my blaster and fired it at him. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, but then I felt a dull ache in my lower abdomen as well. The shot tore a hole in the Falcon, and Chewie demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"Sorry," I lied. "I was cleaning my blaster, and it went off. I didn't have the safety on it."

Chewie scowled. "Just try to be more careful next time."

"I will, I promise."  
"Good."

My stomach hurt painfully, and I wondered why the hell that was. The last time we were bonded like this was because of Snoke...wasn't it?? No, it was as Kylo said before: this was something else. But why? Why was I bound to this one particular Force user? He was supposed to be my enemy. Wasn't he? I was determined to find out...


	3. I Can Only See You

Kylo

The dull ache in my lower abdomen went away after the connection ended in the Force after a few minutes. But the fact that she could even shoot me from our connection disturbed me. We had had brief encounters through the Force before this, but nothing compared to this clear intensity; and I swore that if I could reach out and touch her that I would be able to.

The next encounter came when Rey was standing outside on a hilltop overlooking a vast ocean, some islands, but not much else of her surroundings.

"Why are we connected?" I asked out of genuine curiosity. "Why is the Force connecting us?"

Rey looked confused by this question, and she sat down on a rock, folding her hands in her lap.

"I honestly don't know. I can't see where you are," She replied. "Just you."

He stepped closer to her. "I can only see you as well, but I sense you are outside. Is...Are you on the island I saw in your visions back on Star Killer?"

Rey looked up at me wearily. "Y-Yes. But if you think that I'm going to tell you where Luke Skywalker is, you have another thing coming."

I chuckled. "I don't care where my Uncle is, Rey. As long as he is not assisting my enemies, he can die in obscurity for all I care. No, what I care about is _you_ , Rey. Only you."

That took Rey by surprise. "But...But I thought that we were enemies."

I drew closer to her and knelt in front of her. "After what we did on The Supremacy? I think not. I killed Snoke for you, Rey. And I think you know why."

Rey blushed, and a tear ran down her face. "I...Ben...It's not possible. I don't feel safe knowing that I gave away such a secret the Resistance had been harboring for years."

I reached out to touch her hand. I expected that our hands would pass through one another. Only it did not, and I felt her hand in mine. I kissed her knuckles.

"Must I repeat myself, Rey?" I asked calmly. "I don't care about my Uncle. I want to know where you are for personal reasons. I can even come alone with no escorts or guards to prove that I mean you no harm."

"Then why do you want me?"

"Why does any man want a woman, Rey?" I asked, winking. "When you can answer that, I will be anxiously expecting your answer."

I gave her one last kiss on her hand, stood, and ended the Force connection. Immediately, I felt the loss of her presence keenly. I didn't understand how a scavenger could be so sheltered. But she was interested, I could tell.

I picked up a random court lady in the palace, and worked out my sexual frustrations out on her. I wanted Rey, I would have only Rey. My council could toss the greatest beauties of the galaxy in my face, and it would still be her, only _her_. No, no one else had captured my heart like Rey, and therefore, she would be the only one to share my throne with me.

I paid my court lady, and sent her on her way. I decided to meditate then. I didn't have to stretch my consciousness too far to locate Rey, because I knew that she was on the island planet of her visions. I readied my body, and poured myself into the living Force. Little did I know that by doing so, that it would bring us closer than we ever were before, and nothing between us would ever be truly private ever again...


	4. Rude Trainer

Rey

Luke Skywalker gave me a sharp jab with his walking stick, waking me up from a peaceful sleep as I camped outside his stone hut.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, my voice slurred from sleeping.

Luke stared down at me. "Follow," He grunted.

I woke up, and reluctantly followed him up a steep hill that a large stone structure stood upon. The building itself was more or less a cave, but inside a small pool of water with the figure of a Jedi, neither good nor bad sat Indian style in a stone mosaic design. It was lit from above by the sun above, and it was beautiful.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked, circuling me. I didn't like his penetrating stare, but I refused to tell him that his scrutiny was making me uncomfortable.

"I told you, Leia sent me and--"  
"Why are _you_ here?"

I understood then, and said that I needed answers about my parents, about where I fit in the universe.

Luke relaxed then. "Go sit out on that rock and meditate. Reach out with your feelings, and tell me what you see. Can you do that?"

I sat down on the rock he indicated, and immediately felt the pulse of the planet.

"Life...darkness...death...rebirth..." Then I began to see Ben, and felt his pain, his loneliness, and he touched my face. "... _Love_ ," I cried. "I sense...love. Belonging."

Ben leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips with mine. My eyes fluttered open. Luke looked at me alarmed.

"You..." He narrowed his eyes at me, disapproving. "The Jedi forbade such attachments. You can't save him, Rey. He is too entrenched in the dark side of the Force."

I glared at him. "What business is it of _yours_?! He killed Snoke to save my life. I suppose that I am not going to get the answers I seek here."

Luke sighed. "You're right. It's not my business. Just be careful around him is all I ask. Now, on to the lesson. What is the Force?"

"It's the lifeforce of the entire universe," I answered.

Luke nodded. "Yes, it binds all things, and life itself together. There are some of us, humans and aliens who happen to be strong enough with it to use in more applications than just being highly intuitive. But you know this. I just do not understand this Force bond you have with my nephew."

"Is...Has it ever happened before?" I asked, very intrigued now. "Even he doesn't know how it happened."

Luke began to pace restlessly, and then said, "Yes. But it is very rare, almost unheard of. Oh, you will always be bonded to your family in the Force, but this is different what I sense. It feels--"

"Close," I finished for him.  
"How close? How well do you see him?" He asked.

"As clearly as I see you."  
"And tactile contact?"  
"It feels solid."

"Kriff..." Luke muttered darkly. "I had a similar bond with my father Darth Vader, but not to this degree, obviously. Neither of you can stop what has been set in motion. But it is dangerous. I can't help you with that. You can only help each other through this mystery."

"Oh. I'm sorry for wasting your time," I said, standing. "I never told him where you are by the way."

Luke waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, Rey. I always knew that I would see my nephew once again before I die. There is a cave strong with the dark side of the Force that I have found many answers at. Perhaps it can help you as well."

He told me the directions, and nothing more was said of this bizarre Force bond that formed between me and Kylo Ren. We had dinner, and Luke had a reunion with Chewie, even though I had to act as a translator, because Luke never learned wookese. Later on though, in my own stone hut, I sat by my firepit, and I felt the Force connection open up with Ben getting a white towel and wrapping it around his lower half.

His dark brown hair was slicked back from the water of his shower, and despite myself, I couldn't help but stare at him. Especially since I caught a glimpse of said lower half before he wrapped the towel around it. Wow, just wow.

"It's nice to see you before bed," He said, winking. "I didn't think we could do it at will like this."

I was blushing like mad. "I...We can talk later if you want," I stammered.

Ben laughed. "No, it's fine, I'm not busy. What did you find out about whatever is going on here between us?"

I told him, and he was less shocked than Luke was. "It's more common Sith bonding with their loved ones, but yes, he is correct in that it rarely happens to Jedi."

"Oh. But I don't...we don't--"  
"We can, and I want to, Rey."

"Why? You said it yourself, Ben. I'm nothing. Why would you want to marry a nobody? I wouldn't know the first thing about running the First Order," I protested.

Ben sat next to me, and took my hand in his. "I can teach you the politics. Hell, Hux could. But I was so nervous when we spoke in person, and I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. What I meant was that you are _...everything_ to me."

I held up our linked hands and kissed his fingers. "I'm...I'm scared, Ben. What if this...whatever we have, fizzles out, and you find a girl more worthy than me...More beautiful."

Ben tilted my face to look at him. "Rey, there is only you. I have had lots of beautiful girls before, and even a few bored married women. But it was only sex with them. With you, it would be better, more pure between us. With you, we could give our hearts freely to one another. I really feel that, scavenger."

"I'm ashamed to be a scavenger."  
"Don't be. I'm not."  
"Then why call me that?"

"Fine, baby? Sweetheart? What would you have me call you?" He teased. "No, scavenger feels right. Or love, yes, that feels right to me."

I blushed and touched his cheek. It felt solid, and yet not at the same time, which was so weird.

"Fine. But I can call you Kylo if you call me scavenger," I insisted.

Ben chuckled, kissing my inner wrist. "Fine by me. It means Dark Lord, by the way. Snoke thought it was a joke at the time when he gave me my Ren Knight name. But if you call me that I know it is said with affection."

"Kylo."  
"Scavenger."

We shared a smile over that. "There is this cave--" I began.

"Athtc-to. Of course," Ben mused. "I should have known. Snoke blocked my memories of it. Yes, I have been to the Reflecting Cave many times when I trained there. It rarely gave me answers, but maybe you will have better luck than me, who knows?"

"Will you come for me?"  
Ben nodded. "Yes. But only if you want me to. I can come alone."

"Please do."  
"I will."

He kissed me softly. The kiss was brief but filled with promise. I shivered in response. "Good night, scavenger."

"Good night, Kylo."

He left me then, and my mind reeled from what I just agreed to. Oh no! Did I just completely endanger Luke?? I had no way of knowing. But all I knew then was that I had to see him, because the only way we were going to test this bond was to be in the same place physically. I was hopeful that it would be a good thing. But then again, I have been known to be wrong before...


	5. Reunion

Kylo

It took some careful scheduling on my part to be able to sneak off my own dreadnaught without guards or escorts. I had left one of my Ren Knights who had a similar build to me wear my mask, and uniform. Sir Xander had argued against such a rash action, but I had reassured him that I was doing this to fulfill our Holy Father Lord Vader's legacy, which was true.

My Grandfather wanted to build the Empire through his bloodline, and create a thousand year destiny. But my Grandmother refused his generous offer to become his Empress and so died his great dream. Until me, that is.

Rey would fulfill all of those dreams, and more. I landed The Silencer carefully, and disembarked from my ship. The refreshing salt air smelled pure and clean, and the breeze off of the water tossed my shoulder length hair around. Rey was up at the temple with my Uncle, but she would return.

"Hello, Ben," My Uncle said, igniting his lightsaber behind me.

I turned to face him, but did not ignite my lightsaber. I was not here to pick a fight, I came for Rey, nothing more.

"Uncle. Where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"The girl, Rey."

Luke got into a defensive posture and pointed his lightsaber at me. "What do you want with her?"

"I--"

"Kylo?" Rey called. "Luke, what are you doing? He came alone. Just as I wanted."

My Uncle looked from me to her, and she came over to my side. "Hey, Scavenger," I said, winking.  
"My Uncle and I were just talking about you."

Luke turned off his lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. "You still didn't answer my question as to why you are here, Ben. You killed your own father. Why should we welcome you with one arms? Han was my best friend for over thirty years. I was best man at your parent's wedding."

"Yes, well, I'm not here for _you_ ," I answered, smirking. "I'm here for Rey, and what we have to say to each other cannot be said in a Force chat."

"It will be fine, Luke," Rey assured him. "If he wanted to harm me, he could have easily done so."

"Fine. But if you harm her, you will answer to me, Ben," Luke snarled, stalking off to his own hut.

I turned to face Rey, and said, "Let's go down to the beach, we can talk there. What do you say?"

Rey took her hand in mine, and said, "I think that sounds great."

I laced my fingers through hers, and felt an electric tingle pass through our hands. Our eyes met, and I lifted her hand to kiss it. Rey blushed, and smiled. I led her down to the beach to the Reflecting Cave, all the while discussing our future together at length.

When we were in the cave was when many things were revealed to us...


	6. The Cave

Rey

The cave was dark and foreboding, but with Ben I felt safe, and he seemed to know the cave very well from his time training on Athc-to.

The mirror loomed before us, and I asked the cave, "What did Maz mean about belonging?"

The cave mirror showed me Ben, but then a child in my arms with my eyes, and his dark hair. I teared up, and touched my belly. The mirror then showed Ben by my side, and he was holding me in his arms.

Ben looked down at me, and pulled me into his arms gently. "I saw it too," He said in a soft tone I had never heard before. "I saw many things between us even before we met on Takodana."

I blushed scarlett. "Why me? I'm not nearly as pretty as the ladies at your fancy courts, and--"

Ben laid a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Because, there is a deep bond between us in the Force. I think...no, I believe it is our destiny to be together, Rey. I...I love you."

My heart beat a mile a minute, but I wasn't scared, not any more. "I love you too," I said seriously. "I'm just...I thought you wanted to destroy me. You said that to Luke on Crait."

Ben sighed, kissing my forehead softly. "I did, but it was the past I referred to. I would give you the galaxy, my love, if you will only be mine."

Then he went down on one knee, and said softly, "Rey, you are everything to me. You are my equal, my desert flower, my...love. I have had many beautiful women, but they all pale in comparison to you. I simply ask you if you would make me the happiest man in the galaxy, and become my wife?"

I cried happy tears as I nodded, feeling this overwhelming feeling of belonging, of wholeness wash over me. "Yes, Ben. I will marry you. But I don't care about the First Order, or the wealth. I want just you."

Ben rose, and cupped my face in his hands, and brushed his lips over mine. I melted into the kiss, and licked along his lips, silently begging to be thoroughly kissed. Ben obliged, his tongue plunging into my mouth as he ran his hands up and down my waist, and then caressed my ass as my hands explored him as well.

One of my hands grabbed his ass as I ground my hips into his hardening dick between my legs.

"Rey..."  
"Kylo..."  
"Let's go outside."  
"O-okay."

He led me outside, and he took off his outer cloak and laid it on the ground. We watched the waves crash upon the shore before Ben kissed me again, this time more gently.

I saw energies of light flow around us, and as the sun set before us, I suddenly knew what needed to be done to make the Force bond between us permanent: we had to join as one.

I began to undress, and Ben said, "We don't have to, Rey. We can wait to do this."

I shook my head. "Be my husband tonight, Ben. We can have a ceremony later. But this, this is our true ceremony right here and now."

He undressed, and I had never seen a more beautiful man in my life. Scars littered his body, each telling its own story. He had the body of a hardened warrior, and it thrilled me all the more, because I didn't want a soft, spoiled boy to be my first lover. No, I wanted a man.

We stared at each other's unclothed bodies, and it was Ben who moved first. He ran his callused hands down my neck, to my shoulders, and cupped my breasts, circling his thumbs across my nipples. I gasped, leaning back, and he seized one breast, drawing it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple. He did the same to my other nipple, and then kissed me along my throat, leaving little love bites behind.

I reached down to stroke down his hard abs, his hard cock, and he said, "Patience, love. Lie back, I want to touch you at long last."

I obeyed him, and Ben kissed a line down to my hips, and I thought he would stop there, but then he thrust a finger inside of me, and his tongue licked around my clit in time with his finger moving in and out of me.

"Ben!" I gasped, my eyes going wide. It felt so good.

He popped his head up, and said,"Shhh..Just lie back and enjoy it."

"Okay."

He went back to work, using his tongue and fingers to work such magic on the lower half of my body that I couldn't believe that a tongue and fingers could bring such pleasure. I grabbed his hair, and instinctively ground my hips in time with Ben licking me in my most intimate of spaces. My body was beginning to tremble and shake, and then I felt my insides let go, and I threw my head back, screaming out my pleasure as I had my first real orgasm.

Ben smiled, kissing up my body, until he found my lips once more. "Are you ready for me, Rey?" He purred in my ear.

"Will...will it hurt?"  
"Yes, but I will go slow, I promise."  
"Alright. I trust you."

He gave himself a few strokes, and then he leaned over, fitting himself to my entrance. He entered me slowly, and I cried out.

"Are you okay?"  
"You're...it's so big."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Just kiss me."

He did, and as his tongue met mine, I felt myself get excited again, and I began moving my hips to get him to go deeper inside of me. Ben slid further in, and I wrapped my legs around him as his cock filled me completely. We both gasped at that, and Ben shuddered.

"Oh, Rey," He whispered softly, "You feel so good, my love. Move with me."

I nodded, and I ran my hands up and down his strong, broad back as he began to move in and out of me. The initial pain was overriden with pleasure I had never felt before as we both began to move as one. Ben looked down at me with so much love in his eyes that it truly humbled me. I realized then that I _love_ this man. I truly, deeply do. It wasn't just because he was hot, or possessed a 'bad boy,' sort of persona. No, it was...him. He could take any woman to be his bride, and yet he chose me; it was a bit much to take in.

Our lovemaking turned more rough and hard as we grew accustomed to each other, and soon, I reached my climax again. Ben held out a little longer, but as he was about to pull out of me, I shook my head.

"Rey, I could..."  
"Please. I want to feel it."  
"Very well."

He gave a few more thrusts, and he closed his eyes, and stiffened. His lips found mine, and we kissed passionately as I felt something warm flow into my body from his. Ben withdrew out of me, and my body already protested the loss of him.

The stars had come out, and based on their position in the sky, we had been making love for three hours. We lay on his cloak side by side, and breathing heavily.

"Is it always like this? What we did just now?" I asked when I could breathe evenly again.

Ben smiled. "No. Not even my first time felt so beautiful. But then again, I was never Force bound to any of my lovers before. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, turning to face him. He followed suit, and we looked at each other for a long time.

"For me being your first," He said softly. "I want to be your last as well. We belong to each other forever now, Rey, I trust you know that."

I nodded. "Do we leave here right away, or have a honeymoon so to speak?"

Ben kissed me softly, caressing my cheek. "Would that we could, sweetheart. If we stay, Hux might get the idea I'm deserting and try to take over the First Order."

I giggled. "Well, we can't have that, can we? I suppose I have to go with you now, seeing as how I'm your wife now."

"Yes, but I promise that this time you will be treated like my wife, not a guest or a prisoner," Ben said, getting up. I admired his perfect physique for a bit, and looked down at his dick. _It was huge! I can't believe that thing fit inside of me._ Ben caught me staring at it, and laughed.

"What?"

"You, staring at my dick like it's going to reach out and bite you any second," He said, still chuckling. "Do you feel sore?"

I touched myself between my legs, and realized that I did a little bit, but I'm pretty sure if I wasn't Force sensitive that it would have hurt a lot more than just a dull ache.

"A little," I admitted.

"That's normal," He explained. "Come, let's rinse off, and swim a bit, and we can leave in the morning. But I'm not sleeping in one of those drafty ass huts."

He led me to the water's edge, and the water felt cool and warm against my warm skin, summer waters. We swam for a bit, and rinsed off, but decided to make out in a more shallow part of the ocean. We didn't need words between us, I discovered, our bond went that deep. We dressed, and walked up the hill to where the Jedi village was.

Luke was tending the big fire pit outside in the center of these huts, and Chewie was there. He roared out his anger that 'the traitor,' was here.

"Chewie, no!" I shouted. "Ben is my mate now."

Chewie then approached Ben, and reluctantly hugged him. Ben began crying as he hugged the wookie. "I've missed you too, Uncle," He cried. "I'm sorry...about Han. Snoke entered my mind and forced my hands."

Luke nodded, understanding. "I thought as much. I know you loved your father, Ben. But what will you two do now?"

Ben wiped at his eyes, and stood next to me, holding my hand. "Well, I have to go back to the First Order with Rey. We..." He whispered the rest in his Uncle's ear.

Luke understood, and said, "Very well. I can't stop you from leaving with your husband, Rey, but I just ask that you be careful. May the Force be with you both."

"Thank you, Uncle."

We settled down to eat dinner, and it was decided that the Millennium Falcon should remain with Luke. Ben and I slept on The Silencer, and when we woke up, the farewell with Luke was sad and heartfelt. Luke gave Ben a gold chain that had a pair of sabbac dice on it.

Ben kissed the gold dice, and explained, "These were my dad's lucky sabbac dice. He never flew without it."

"Well, we're going to need all the luck we can get," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

We hugged Luke, and he handed Ben a small black ring box. "These were my parent's wedding rings. Why your mother had me take them, I don't know, but they belong to you both now."

Ben opened it, and he slipped on his grandfather's wedding band, and then he put my rings on. He kissed my hand, and said, "I love you."

"I know," I said.

I hugged Luke, and he tousled my hair playfully before kissing my cheek.

"Go on, you crazy kids. Make the galaxy a better place than it was before," Luke said, happily.

"We will," Ben promised.

We took off from Athc-to, and as we got further and further away from the planet, I wished we had decided to desert. But then again, we both didn't want Hux running things, after all.

"We will return, Rey."  
"You promise?"

"No. But I have a feeling that we will before long," Ben said, jumping the ship into hyperspace.  
"Do you want that?"

"Yes, very much so."  
"Good. Then we will return."  
"Thank you."

We jumped into hyperspace, and when we got out of it and arrived at our destination, we wished for that peace and quiet, because when we arrived back on the ship, it was chaos all around, and Hux was the guilty party in all of these nefarious plans...


	7. The Mutiny

Kylo

Fire, and blaster fire shot everywhere on board as I landed The Silencer. Rey and I got out our lightsabers and began deflecting blaster fire from stormtroopers that decided to fire at their own Emperor.

"Sire!" A Knight shouted, coming towards us. "Thank the gods, you've arrived."

We were fighting back to back, and somehow Rey got separated from us. She was wrestling with a red guard, and shouted, "Kylo!"

"Rey!"  
"Save her."  
"Yes, Sire."

I find myself surrounded on all fronts, and I realized what was happening: Hux was doing this deliberately. The Knight I put on her to protect her held his saber on her.

"Back! Get back, or Hux's hostage dies," The Knight threatened. The troopers dropped their blasters. I strolled forward and went to Rey's side. The Knight nodded to me, and I nodded back.

" _Just follow my lead_ ," I said to Rey mentally. " _Whatever happens. Do you understand?"_

 _"Hux wants us both dead,"_ Rey argued " _What are you going to do, Ben?"_

_"Just follow my lead. Trust me."_   
_"You know I do."_   
_"Good."_

General Hux came forward, and smirked as he looked at us both. He was accompanied by Captain Phasma, of course he was, he never went anywhere without his piece of trim. Hux smoothed down his starched black First Order uniform, and looked over Rey with disgust plainly written across his features.

"Take this pretender to the audience chamber," Hux ordered. "I will deal with them both there. Kill the Ren Knight."

The Knight made a show of being submissive, until the troopers went to reach for his lightsaber. As fast as lightning, the Knight made a snapping gesture with his fingers, and the stormtrooers around us began clutching at their throats. A sickening, but telltale crunching of bones snapped as their spines were crushed, killing them slowly.

When they were dead, we got rid of the bodies in an airlock. "Thank you, Sir Cain," I said.

"You picked a hell of a time to come back, Sire," Cain quipped. "My lady. Congratulations are in order. I'm so sad you did not invite me."

I laughed, "Yes, well, you can come to the official ceremony, Cain. Who do we have on our side?"

"Just Sasha and Phasma," Cain reported. "It was a bloodbath, Sire. Hux found the holo recordings and knew that you and your lady killed Snoke's forces."

"Shit," Rey swore. "That prick will do anything to make his dreams of fascist control a reality. We have to stop him, Kylo."

Cain nodded. "Agreed, my lady. What are your orders, Sire?"

"We kill General Hux," I ordered. "I have been waiting for him to get careless and commit just this sort of treason to discredit him in the eyes of the governors. Snoke kept Hux alive because he thought that he was of some use. But he also told me to kill him the second that the rabid cur bites the hand that feeds him."

Rey grinned. "Interesting. So, can Phasma be trusted?"

I looked at Rey and shook my head. "No way in hell, but if she sides with us, I will make her defection worthwhile."

Rey shrugged. "You're the boss."

"Damn straight," I teased, though it came out as cold and robotic through my mask's voice modulator...

💘----

Rey

I decided to follow Ben's lead on this since he knows the ship more than I do. We make no attempt to be stealthy, because some stormtroopers decided to stay loyal to their Supreme Leader, and surrendered to us, but I have never killed as many people as I did that day fighting to get to the audience chamber.

But it wasn't nearly the bloodbath as what awaited us once we arrived at the audience chamber. A tall Ren Knight was literally opening up the throats of red guards left and right, and General Hux was fighting a pretty tough losing battle with a chrome armored stormtrooper I can only assume is Phasma.

The tall Ren Kinght tore the heart out of his last victim, and bit into it, staining his face with blood.

He approached us, and bowed before Ben. I noticed that his eyes shone with a redness I found unsettling. I instinctively grabbed Ben's hand. He squeezed it back reassuringly.

"Sire...My Empress," The Ren Knight bowed for me. "I never thought I would see the day. But of course, the Force works in mysterious ways."

He caught my look of horror on my face, and he produced a handkerchief to wipe at his otherwise handsome face. He had short platinum blonde hair, and what looked like piercing gray silver eyes.

"Apologies, Empress," He said to me. "I tend to feed when I kill in battle. I'm a vampire."

"I thought your kind were mythical," I quipped, trying to disguise the fear in my voice. "I'm Rey."

"I know. But it would be inappropriate for me to call you that, my lady," The vampire Knight explained. "My name is Sasha."

I reluctantly shook the man's hand. Phasma had overpowered Hux, and was dragging him towards us. They both looked the worse for wear, but it was clear that Phasma came out on top of this fight.

She bowed before Ben and me, and said, "I subdued the traitor as you commanded, Sire."

"Excellent, Captain. You will assume bodyguard duties to my fiancee," Ben ordered in an impassive tone. "Is that understood?"

Phasma's face blanched in shock for a second before recovering. "I...Yes, Supreme Leader. What is to be done of General Hux?"

"He will face a trial," Ben ordered. "We must not let the Resistance think we do not care for the proper due process of law. Do you agree, Rey?"

I walked up to Hux, who had his wrists in binders. I spit in his face. "That's for the Hosnian system, you fascist psychopath." I turned to Ben and added, "Personally, I don't think this bantha fodder deserves to breathe one more second in this life. But you're absolutely right, the anarchists will expect us to be compliant with the law. There's just one more thing."

I tapped into the dark side of the Force, and I twisted my hand in front of me. Hux screamed in agony as I twisted his balls with the Force. When the man nearly fainted from the pain, I cut off the flow of energies as he doubled up on the floor.

"Carry on," I ordered Phasma. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight, Captain."

Phasma chuckled coolly, "With pleasure, my lady."

As Hux was being led away, the vampire Sith Knight excused himself, leaving me and Ben alone. Ben unlatched his mask, and tossed it to the ground. His face looked utterly intense, but his eyes smoldered with repressed desire for me. He fisted his hands in my hair and crashed his lips against mine. I slid my tongue past his lips, and he followed suit, pulling me flush against his body.

"I want you now," He rasped against my mouth, breathing heavily.

I looked around what appeared to be a darker version of Snoke's throne room. "Well, I think I could handle being screwed in your throne," I offered.

Ben laughed. "Intriguing. But we could be caught."

"Oh?" I began to undo the desert wraps around my arms. "Pity. I was hoping for somewhere less...dull. But if you're not interested--"

He circled me, and began to undo my top, and cupped my breasts in his hands. They were still covered up in their wrappings, but he was slowly untying them as he laid soft kisses along my neck.

"Ben..."  
"Not tonight, scavenger."  
"Kylo.."

"Yes. Face me," He commanded. I turned to face him, and he guided my hands to where I could start taking off his clothes. "I'm going to sit down. You will get on your knees in obedience, and put those lovely lips on my cock. Is that understood?"

I stifled my urge to smile. "Yes, master."

"Good."

Ben...No, he was Kylo now. Yes, that was more appropriate to call him that. I got on my knees in front of him and unzipped and unbuttoned the trousers of his uniform. I took out his dick and marveled at its length and size. _Holy cow, this actually fit inside me?? How? It's eight inches at least._ Without further hesitation, I began to stroke it up and down in slow, languid strokes, not sure what else to do. I had like zero sexual experience, aside from our sex on the beach session on Athc-to. I began to kiss the smooth, velvety skin, and Kylo hissed at the back of his throat. I grew braver, and began to lick, drawing the head of his dick into my mouth, and swirling my tongue around it.

"Shit, Rey," Kylo gasped. "Fuck, that's nice. Don't stop."

I felt encouraged by his words, and put his cock completely in my mouth, as I stroked him with my other hand. My mouth moved up and down in a fast motion as I stroked his balls.

Kylo gently, but firmly, grabbed my hair, and bucked his hips into my mouth, moaning with pleasure. The odd irony was that it was also making me feel pleasure knowing that I was bringing him this pleasure. I felt strangely empowered that I was making this powerful man come undone with my mouth and hands.

"Rey..I'm close, get up here, I want you now," Kylo ordered in a raspy voice. I got up and he pushed me into the padded throne, undoing my pants easily, and pushing them down. He almost tore off my panties, and entered me in one smooth motion. He wrapped my legs high around his waist and began to thrust deep inside of me, hitting my g spot with each thrust. He moved at a punishing, fast pace, and all I could do was hold on for dear life as he took me fast and hard, fucking me into his throne over and over again relentlessly.

"K--KYLO!!" I screamed as my orgasm suddenly ripped through me so forcefully that I saw stars. Kylo soon reached his own release, and filled me with his seed. He panted heavily against my shoulder as he came down from his high.

He withdrew from me, and sagged against the huge black throne. "Hey, scavenger," He said happily, Ben's voice again.

"Hey, Ben."

He kissed my forehead. "Did you like that?"

I nodded. "Could we use a bed next time? I don't want to do that too many times. The back of the throne is not exactly comfortable."

We shared a laugh over that, and we retired to his quarters. They were surprisingly spacious and very minimalist in design. He dimmed the lights in the room, and they undressed to their underwear after getting ready for bed.

"Ben?"  
"Mmhm?"

"Are we really going to have a trial for Hux?" I had to ask. Why I had to know, I had no idea, but I did at the time.

Ben rolled over in bed to face me. It was dark in the room, but I could still make out the silhouette of his body in the dark.

Ben sighed, "Personally, I would rather just kill him. But I can't as Emperor, not until a trial has been carried out."

"But he's guilty."

"Yes, I know. Of many things, far more than this coup he arranged against me, against _us_. But he will die, I assure you, Rey."

I felt relieved by that, and I snuggled into Ben's chest. Our eyes met, and he trailed his free hand down my cheek. I melted into his touch, finding it unbelievable that not so long ago, I had thought him to be my enemy. Now, he was simply my...husband. We exchanged a few lazy kisses, and fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that this was the calm before the storm...


	8. The Trial

Rey

I dressed with care for the trial: a solemn, but elegant black pin striped suit, and my hair put up in a tight French braid. Ben helped zip me up, and he complemented me shamelessly on my looks.

"You look regal," I complemented.

"Thank you, Rey," Ben said, putting his silver crown of office on his head.

His robes were a blue silvery color that was clearly ceremonial and very costly. No wonder he stuck to his somber blacks for a uniform! He held out his hand, and I took it, smiling at the crackle of energies shared across our Force bond.

The trial would last for two months, but in all that time, neither side in this conflict between the First Order and Resistance could complain that my Imperial husband was not following the law to the letter. Witnesses were called, and testimonies given from both sides of the war.

When the jury came back with the conviction of guilty, I decided that I wanted to be the one to kill him. "Are you sure, darling?" Ben asked. "I have Knights of Ren for this exact purpose."

I shook my head, determined. "Please, Kylo. Please let me prove to you that I am on your side no matter what."

He simply nodded his head, adopting his stoic official demeanor. "My wife, your Empress, has decided to execute this traitor for high treason."

The court was stunned by this news, but I descended the dais from where I was sitting, and Hux looked up at me, smirking.

"I never thought it would be you, scavenger," Hux said, trying to spit on me. "But I have to say that you're a brave bitch. I'll see you in hell, I guarantee it."

I positioned myself behind him, and as quickly as I ignited my lightsaber is how fast it was to separate General Hux's body from his shoulders. The court cheered me on, and even Ben hugged me by way of congratulations.

After the celebrations died down, and it was just the two of us in bed together, I confessed my uncertainty with my husband. Ben kissed the top of my head and cradled me to his bare chest.

"It's alright, scavenger," He purred. "It's okay to regret killing. But you did what needed to be done, and as the rulers of the galaxy, sometimes that calls making hard choices. Do you understand?"

I kissed his lips lightly. "Yes. And you know what? I don't regret having some stupid wedding ceremony of hearts and flowers. But some day, I would like us to go back to Athc-to one of these days."

Ben chuckled, "Then we will. I promise."

"I love you, Kylo."  
"I love you, scavenger."

We slept in each other's arms, and slept in perfect peace at long last after months of stress and fighting a war neither of us started in the first place...


	9. Return To Paradise

Thirty Years Later...

The Force bound Emperor and Empress walked hand in hand along the shoreline of one of Athc-to's beaches. They were roughly Han and Leia Solo's age and their children had long since grown up, married, and had children of their own.

Darth Vader's legacy was complete, but they still returned to this serene place where they first consummated the Force bond between them from time to time, when they truly became man and wife.

"This is it," Ben said, taking off his cloak and laying it on the sandy shore. "Can you feel it, my love?"

Rey smiled, nodding her head, "Yes, of course." She laid down on her husband's warm black cloak, the same one he wore when he met her on Takodana many years ago.

He joined her, and held his wife in his arms. The stars came out and shot across the sky. Their end had come as both of them had foreseen.

Ben began to cry, and Rey cried as well, "I would rather die in your arms than on a butcher's table, Ben. There is no cure for that radiation poisoning from The Silencer III blowing up, you know that. I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Rey."

He cradled Rey's face with his now weathered hands, and kissed his beloved scavenger one last time. She kissed him back, kissing her husband with the same passion as when they were young. While Ben was kissing his wife, he ignited his red crossguard lightsaber, and ran her through the stomach. There was a look of pure serenity on Rey's face as she died in his arms.

Ben screamed, but it didn't last long his grief. He turned the saber on himself, and he felt white hot pain for a split second, and then the darkness of the Force netherworld forevermore. _I am coming for you, my scavenger. Even if it is across the Force, and time itself. I will find you, and you will be mine again. I swear it by all that is holy..._

The End


End file.
